


playing dumb

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, its just a happy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kakashi may try to play dumb with him, but two can play that game and Obito has much more experience.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Stuff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	playing dumb

“This is your fault.”

“What exactly is my fault?” Kakashi asks, looking up from the worn pages of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

“My back is killing me,” Obito groans. He reaches above his head and stretches it out but doesn’t seem to find any relief.

“I don’t see how your bad back is my fault,” he replies.

“Was it or was it not _your_ idea to fool around in a tree yesterday?”

Kakashi blinks at him slowly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies.

“Oh? Well perhaps I imagined the tree,” Obito says with false sweetness, “In that case, I can’t be sure of what hurt my back other than that it definitely involved sex, so I’ll just have to be careful to avoid having any sex at all for the next few weeks.”

_Icha Icha_ is quickly laid down on the coffee table. “I’m sure that’s not necessary, in fact I remember the tree pretty clearly now, and I’m sure if we just avoid having vigorous activity in them moving forward it’ll be fine,” he insists. Of course, _now_ he’s concerned about Obito’s poor back.

“I don’t know,” he drawls out, “My back may not recover from the first time there even if we avoid it.”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Kakashi offers and stand up from the couch offering the space to Obito with a gesture.

“That would be lovely! Almost as lovely as if you’d offered five minutes ago,” he sniffs indigently. He lays on his stomach on the couch, pillowing his cheek on his crossed arms.

“I’ll remember that for next time, not of course, that something like this is going to happen again,” he assures Obito, and begins massaging the knots in his back.

Kakashi’s knowledge of the human body is more assassination focused than massage therapy focused, but experience says he’s good enough that Obito will likely forget he’s supposed to be angry with him when it’s over. He glances out _Icha Icha_ where it lays open on the table. Would Obito notice him occasionally turning pages if he reads it on the table during the massage? Best not to risk it, for the safety of the book if nothing else.


End file.
